


A Scrap of Honour

by smurff



Series: Raging Sensation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smurff/pseuds/smurff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hermione's mortifying mistake in Potions, Draco goes on the offensive. Consequences can be harsh. Or they can be exciting. What happens to Hermione as a result of her actions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scrap of Honour

**Author's Note:**

> For fanart of the series, see my profile! (I'm not sure yet how to add pictures to the text!)

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with her friends, ignoring them as they once again discussed some menial assignment they had been given in class. She was also trying to avoid glancing across the Hall at Malfoy, knowing it could only end in a blush. A week had passed since the Potions incident and she still found herself overwhelmingly embarrassed every time it came to mind. Which was, she had to admit, more often than she would have liked.

It was clear that Malfoy had seen her. All too clear, in fact. What frightened her was that he had done nothing about it. Nothing to blackmail her; nothing to expose her secret to the school. Nothing.

There was also the accompanying mortification of simply being caught in such an act, and in class, no less.

She still didn't know how she had let it happen. She was too sensible. It hadn't been vital that she masturbate in class. She felt herself turn a now familiar shade of dark red.

Still, one question weighed heavily on her mind. What would Malfoy do?

Earlier in the week she had tried to convince herself that he wouldn't do anything. Malfoy hadn't appeared to be seething with pent up blackmail ideas for the Mudblood, so what reason would he have to use this against her? This hope had been quickly dismissed as she considered the subject in the sentence. Malfoy. Of course he would use this against her. She was living day to day, in pure terror of the moment he decided to act.

This would ruin her reputation, not only at school, but in the Wizarding World. News spread quickly, especially when you were best friends with the Chosen One. She could lose bank loans, job offers, dates and respect. All for an orgasm.

"Mione?" she heard Ron question.

"Mm?"

"It's almost time for Potions. Didn't you say you needed to get your book?"

Hermione snapped from her anxiety driven daze and smiled at Ron appreciatively. She had indeed left her Potions book behind this morning, in her newly developed absentmindedness.

"Thanks for reminding me, Ron." She stood up, gathering her bag. "I'll catch up with you guys in Potions. See you later Ginny," she directed to the redhead in sixth year.

She heard her friends pick up the conversation where they had left off, glad they weren't picking up on a particular reason for her lack of concentration. It was most likely due to this conversation that not one of them noticed Draco Malfoy stand up not a minute later and follow her out the doors.

Hermione was only slightly out of breath as she ran back down the dozens of stair cases between the Gryffindor Common Room and their Potions classroom. She silently thanked the sorting hat for putting her in Gryffindor all those years ago. If not, this trek would have left her gasping for air and beet red.

However, it was also for this reason that, when she bumped into Malfoy just outside Potions, her blush was readily apparent. He had knocked her pretty hard, leaving her bag to spill out onto the floor. She became flustered as she grabbed for the lose parchment and quills that he been flung about.

"Sorry, Granger," Draco said as he bent down to help her. He looked up at her, making eye contact. If possible, Hermione became even more flustered. She couldn't read his expression but wasn't even sure she wanted to.

"Thanks, I've got it," she said, avoiding his eyes as he handed her a few sheets of parchment.

They both turned to go into class, no more than a moment late. Snape had not started the lesson yet and that was all that mattered to Hermione. They only had one Potions session a week, granted it was a double lesson, but after the last, she couldn't afford to miss any more.

OOOoooOOO

"The Fanged Geranium is notorious for it's violent outbursts, as is the Snargaluff, both of which are handled in the making of next week's potion..."

Hermione stopped taking notes for a moment in an effort to ground herself. She had been seated next to Malfoy at the back of the class. Having been late, their friends had filled their seats and were left with no other option.

Much to her discomfort, Malfoy had quietly insisted that she take the corner seat while he take the aisle. She didn't understand his reasoning but the fact that he had won in the end made her anxious. He blocked her view of most of the class but she didn't mind – she was planning on focussing this week in preparation for next week's potion.

Hermione pulled out a new parchment, leaving her filled one of the side to dry. As she poised her quill to copy the potion ingredients from the board, she noticed writing already on the sheet. She started visibly, sure that it had been blank a moment ago, and glanced around. Nobody within sight was looking at her.

She looked down again to the elegant handwriting that was most certainly not her own.

__Didn't take you for the type, Granger.__

She looked up from the table once again, confused. Someone was writing to her through a set of shared parchments. They had learned this short-lasting charm last year. It would keep two sets of parchment connected for a few hours. Any longer took a different, and far more advanced type of spell.

In her search to find the charmer, her eyes immediately met the cool grey ones of Draco Malfoy. She felt her face burst into flames.

He had to be talking about last week. There was no other explanation for his words. She hadn't done anything uncharacteristic in the few minutes that they had been sitting together.

__Cat got your tongue? I must say, you didn't seem quite so timid last class.__

Hermione was sure that even Snape would be able to hear her heartbeat by now. Blood was pumping to her face faster than it could drain, and the result was a horrified, humiliated, and speechless witch. She decided to play dumb.

\--- I have no idea what you're talking about.---

__I think you do. And I've thought long and hard about what I want to do with this information.__

Right.

Hermione had been waiting for this moment all week. It was almost a relief, knowing that it would soon be over with.

\---I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about--- She wrote back after a pause. Draco apparently chose to ignore her denial this time around.

__Do you want to know what I want?__

Hermione gave up her pretence. He was obviously certain of what he had seen. There was no hesitation coming from him, even after her denial.

\---In exchange for what?---

__My silence.__

A pause.

\---What do you want?---

Hermione wasn't sure if he was actually pausing, delaying this torturous moment, or if she was simply imagining it. At any rate, it seemed to take him forever to respond.

And another few seconds for her to gather the courage to look at her parchment.

__I want you to do it again.__

Hermione's stomach clenched in an automatic reaction to his request. How DARE he? She felt her cheeks heat again, this time in anger.

\---You think I would LOWER myself to get you off? You pervert. You think you're so high and mighty. Turns out you need to use blackmail to get your jollies.--- She scratched this quickly and angrily. She knew he would understand the tone of the note before it even appeared on his paper, because of her body language.

__Let me make this very clear for you, Granger.__ Hermione glanced over at him surreptitiously. He was completely serious.

__Either you do as I ask, or you spend the next several years of your life in shame, not to mention achieving a failing grade in your final year of Potions.__

Here was something Hermione had not even considered in the panicked haze that had been her week. She would be kicked out of Potions. She wouldn't pass, or even take her N.E.W.T.S. That would be unacceptable. She felt her resolve waver. She quickly decided not to let him see the vulnerability he had just awakened.

\---I am not doing it.---

__Funny Granger, I thought you would have a better plan for the future.__

She didn't know what to do. No book she had ever read had covered this, and her common sense didn't seem to have anything to say on the matter, either. She tried to take a step back and see the situation objectively.

Option A: She could tell him to bugger off and have this secret spread throughout the school and community. Pros, she wouldn't have to touch herself in front of Malfoy. Cons, she would live in infamy for the next few years.

Option B: Masturbate in class. Granted, this time she would be hidden from other prying eyes, as she was in the back corner, but she would be putting on a solo show for Malfoy. Pros, her secret would die with him. Cons, she would –

Wait. Another thought interrupted her mental categorization and she scribbled it down before thinking the action through.

\---How do I know you won't just tell everyone regardless?---

Shite. She shouldn't have written that. Now he knew she was considering it, instead of rejecting the idea at its root. She chanced a glance over at him. The little bugger was smirking, as if he knew he had already won.

__You'll just have to trust me, won't you?__

She knew he was right. She couldn't very well demand anything, not in the position she was in. She was going to have to give in to his demands and pray to Merlin that he had a scrap of honour. And so it was that, in complete resignation and shame, she moved her quill over to her left hand in hopes of maintaining the pretence of writing. Her right hand moved slowly to the bottom of her skirt and crept up.

Hermione was trying to keep as much covered as she could, and made sure then the skirt flipped over her fingers to cover their action.

She had realized the second Malfoy suggested this that she would not be turned on. There was no way. She didn't care if some girls found masturbating in front of someone arousing – she was not among them. Her current plan was to use the skills she assumed she had been born with, and fake it.

__Now tell me, who were you thinking about last week?__

Well.

She hadn't counted on that. Malfoy was going to 'talk' to her while she did this? She bit her lip uncomfortably and avoided making eye contact.

__Was it Weasley or Potter?__

She swallowed hard and moved her fingers against herself, not aroused but horrified. How did he know?

__You were so wet, you couldn't help yourself, could you? What were you thinking about? Did Weasley bend you over and take you from behind while Potter thrust his hard cock into your willing mouth?__

Bloody hell. Hermione felt her pussy clench at the image. It was wrong. Why was Malfoy talking about her best friends, anyway? How could he possibly know she wanted them; either of them?

__Or maybe it was a Slytherin. Were you imagining one of us? Kissing hot trails down your tight body, flicking your swollen clit with a moist tongue?__

She was stuck somewhere between intense arousal and extreme discomfort. Boys didn't talk like that. Not to her, at any rate. Harry and Ron had always been nothing but gentlemen. Sometimes she would catch them being crude with each other, as boys were known to do, but never, ever, had she heard somebody say what Draco was writing on their connecting parchment.

And never had she experienced the shiver of lust she felt run through her.

She glanced at Malfoy and saw him looking back. Astonishingly, he seemed hesitant.

Her mind reeled in confusion. She had no real experience with men and didn't know how to properly read the situation. She had thought he was in control. That he was dominating and loving it. But his uncertainty made her take a second look.

Malfoy had a slight blush high on his cheekbones, was shifting intermittently in his seat and generally seemed a little nervous. It was... Almost endearing. Aside from the whole 'blackmail' thing, of course. He seemed to be scared of her reaction. He wanted to do this, but didn't quite know how to go about it without... Offending her?

Hermione liked this side of Malfoy far more and, hormones taking over, allowed a tiny grin to pull at the side of her mouth. She licked her lips and bit her lip.

Seeing this, Malfoy smirked widely and went back to his parchment. She thought that maybe, for a second, he looked relieved and almost happy. Then, with anticipation, she looked back to her own parchment to see what he was writing.

__So, who was it? A Gryffindor? A Slytherin? Or maybe my dirty Gryffindor slut was thinking about Snape?__

Hermione grimaced at the page and then up at Malfoy. He seemed pleased that it hadn't been Snape and poised his quill once more.

__Was it me, I wonder?__

She sucked in a deep breath and felt her entire body warm. She knew where the one-way conversation was headed.

__If it wasn't, it will be from now on.__

Hermione felt wanted. She knew the Malfoy just wanted to get off in class, but he wanted to get off to her. That was something no boy had ever wanted before, and it made her feel attractive. She started to move her fingers in earnest, anticipating the upcoming words. He must have noticed because his next words made her arch into her hand.

__Are you thinking of me already? I can tell you're getting hot; your cheeks are flushed and you're breathing harder. I can't see your cunt, but I can smell it. Your scent it wafting into the classroom. What if someone smells it?__

She sucked in a deep breath while readjusting her hand in her knickers. They didn't leave much room to navigate and it hindered her movements. Again, he noticed.

__Take your knickers off, Granger. Slide them down those creamy tight thighs, to the ground. Then spread your legs for me.__

She knew she had to do what he told her, and told herself that was exactly why she followed his instructions. Not because the thought of not wearing any panties under such a short skirt make her even wetter. No, she repeated to herself, it was because she had to.

As they dropped on the ground, she looked to the parchment for more instructions. There were none, prompting her to look to Malfoy. He motioned vaguely but she understood. He wanted her knickers. Bloody hell.

She bent under the desk, figuring that it would appear to Snape as though she had dropped her quill, and retrieved them. She handed the white cotton bikini briefs to the Slytherin, looking into his eyes as she did so. He looked into the class for a split second, making sure they had not attracted any attention, and brought the panties to his face. As he smelled them, he groaned so lightly that Hermione almost mistook it for an exhale. Her observation was quickly proven when he put the knickers in his pocket and adjusted himself in his trousers.

He was turned on by her scent, she realized. This made her feel more confident. Without his prompting, she turned her lower body and hooked one leg over the bench. She was now straddling the bench, exposing her bare and increasingly wet pussy to her blackmailer.

She saw him swallow hard and his mouth opened a sliver, his eyes fixated below her skirt.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was giving in to his demands, his blackmail, and most importantly, having her first real sexual experience. She didn't care that they hadn't touched, this was private, personal, and sexual.

Her skirt was flipped up now, showing off her soaking cunt and increasingly wet fingers. Hermione noticed him staring and scooted closer to Malfoy to cool her nerves. They were much closer than societal norms would allow in a classroom but at least his eyes were now directed higher up. As his eyes roamed her body, noticeably lingering on the visible sliver of her flushed chest, she allowed her eyes to do the same.

There was no denying that Malfoy was a man. He had finished off puberty quite nicely around the middle of last year and was now the envy of most Hogwarts boys, and the wet dream of many Hogwarts girls. His broad, filled out form did not seem out of place on his tall figure. Blond silky hair that he finally wore in an appropriate style instead of slicked back. And the arse. Hermione was ashamed to admit this of her childhood enemy, but she had long admired and, yes, even leered at, Malfoy's arse.

And this Adonis, she thought as her eyes settled on the obvious bulge of his crotch, was hard for her. This shot another wave of pleasure through her, causing her hips to jump under her hand. It took everything she had to hold back a moan.

She saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye and immediately met his eyes, embarrassed. Merlin, he had caught her looking at his cloth covered erection. She coloured immediately. To her surprise, he didn't laugh or even smirk. He, instead, grabbed her right arm and pulled her hand away from its vigorous activity. She whimpered quietly at the loss and her hips continued to move along the wooden bench involuntarily, seeking contact.

She heard Malfoy's breathing speed up at, what she assumed was her wanton display. She couldn't bring herself to feel self-conscious.

His eyes were now firmly locked downwards, seeking a pleasurable view. It would be clear, if Snape were to look at them now, that his attention for focussed elsewhere. Instead of snapping to, Malfoy moved his own hand to replace hers.

This was a new experience for Hermione, and not at all an unwelcome one. She felt his tentative fingers explore her slowly, gaining more confidence as her lower body arched into him. She let out a pathetic gasp as he sunk his long index finger into her and slowly, so slowly, pumped it a few times. She had closed her eyes and was sucking on her lower lip when she suddenly felt his withdraw his hand.

She looked up concerned, as she had been approaching climax. She saw him leaning over the desk, both elbows on the wooden surface, as his clean hand supported his forehead. He looked flustered.

With her pussy soaked fingers, she picked up her own quill and wrote a quick, ---What?---

Malfoy looked down at his parchment and swallowed. __Give me a minute.__

Hermione thought she understood and took the opportunity to take a much needed jab at him.

\--- Getting to be too much for you, Malfoy?---

The blond met her eyes and smirked at the challenge.

She replaced her quill on the desktop and immediately snaked her fingers back down to her wet pussy. She then watched as he followed her example and, with his left hand, grabbed his hard cock through his trousers. It was her turn to swallow hard as the outline of his erection became evident underneath the thin material. She had no basis for comparison but Hermione would be willing to bet that his size far exceeding the average.

He didn't stroke himself, only tightened and loosened his grip. Hermione didn't have the presence of mind to wonder why, and just kept her eyes fixated on his cloth covered cock as she moved her fingers faster and faster over her clit. She was losing control and she knew it, but for once, she didn't care. She let herself fall.

She tried to remain conscious of the fact that she was in her Potions classroom as she felt the beginnings of orgasm, and brought her fist to her mouth, biting it in an attempt to quiet herself.

At the last second, she looked up at Malfoy, brown eyes meeting grey, and came hard.

She silently thanked Merlin for her forethought of biting her fist as she felt her cunt clamp down and her clit pulse. The wave of her orgasm swept through her, each of her extremities first going numb, and then tingling with pure ecstasy. She didn't know how to cope with an orgasm this strong and felt herself go relatively limp.

Strong hands caught her before she could fall from the bench, and she felt herself being steadied so that she was able to support herself.

Trying to catch her breath, she looked at Malfoy. He seemed statuesque. Not in his actual stature, but more so in his complete lack of movement. He seemed frozen, staring straight at the front of the class, the only visible movement being his jaw, which kept clenching and relaxing.

"Miss Granger, are you unwell?"

Her head spun to the front of the room. Snape was paused in his lecture, looking at her with disdain. She quickly assessed her posture and realized she was still hunched over, breathing erratically, and most probably, quite red.

Oh Merlin.

"I don't feel too well, Sir. May I be excused?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I'll go with her to make sure she's okay, Sir," she heard Harry speak up from the front of the class.

Snape acknowledged them with a dismissive wave of his hand and continued his lecture.

Silently cursing Harry's kindness, she gathered her books and parchment as quickly as she could manage with shaking hands and slung her bag over her shoulder. As she stood, still straddling the bench, she happened to glance down. She was absolutely and completely mortified to see a large wet patch on the bench where she had sat. Of course, had she been thinking logically, she would have realized that straddling a bench in a skirt with no panties would have this result, but she clearly had not been thinking logically.

She rushed from the room, barely brushing Malfoy on her way out, but enough to notice him tense further, if at all possible, at the contact.

"You okay, Mione?" Harry asked the minute they stepped from the class.

"Yeah," she replied shakily, "Just a little peaky. I just need to rest for a bit." She was very conscious of the fact that exactly one week previous, she had been soaking wet for Harry.

As the two walked the halls of Hogwarts, she was still feeling the tremors of her orgasm. She was uncomfortably aware of her bareness underneath her skirt as every step she took up the stairs exposed her glistening and pulsating cunt to the area below. Never mind the smell she knew to be coming from her wet pussy. She just had to make sure Harry stayed ahead of her at all times.

This plan was more easily put in theory than in practice. She once again cursed Harry for being so attentive and caring as he slowed to her pace, asking once again if she was feeling alright.

Her nerves jumped as he rested his hand on her lower back, to guide and support her. Her mind quickly calculated that Harry was about six inches from her pussy, with absolutely no layers of clothing in between.

To her horror, she felt her cunt drip to her thighs, lubricating them. The continuous walking had her thighs rubbing together, spreading the juices. Her overflowing pussy was squishing together with every step, in painfully erotic ways.

She felt sure that her pupils were dilated as she, for the second time that week, imagined herself with Harry. It was inevitable, really. He was already the subject of many of her fantasies and to push them together when she had been so aroused beforehand had simply been a bad idea.

She wanted so badly to push him against the nearest flat surface and have her way with him. She remembered her earlier fantasies in Snape's classroom and had to take a deep breath to keep steady. That didn't stop the invading images of her friend pounding roughly in to her from behind. His long hard cock easily piercing her soaking wet and swollen pussy and filling her as her body was craving.

Hermione felt completely outside herself; her mouth was watering more than usual, her breathing had once again sped up, and all she could picture was Harry.

Her Harry.

OOOoooOOO Original Chapter Break OOOoooOOO

Hermione desperately hoped that Harry wasn't wondering why their pace had slowed so much. She just couldn't make herself walk any faster. Everything was overwhelming her at that moment. The moist squishing of her lips, her skirt brushing against her thighs with every step, the cool air sweeping under her skirt...

Walking any faster than they were would surely have her on the floor before they even reached the Tower. As it was, it was all she could do to not excuse herself to a restroom and have it off. She would be far too concerned that Harry would hear her or worse, notice how long she was taking and come see if she was alright. It would be mortifying.

But if that would be so mortifying, why was she half-considering jumping Harry right there in the hall?

'It's hormones, Hermione. Don't think about it,' she told herself firmly.

"What was that?" Harry asked from her right. She jumped. Had she said that out loud? There was no way. Her brain-to-mouth filter was better than that. Wasn't it?

"Yes Granger, what was that?" She jumped a second time at a voice a few feet behind the pair. She didn't need to look to recognize the man.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I think Granger knows perfectly well what I want. Let's ask her, shall we?" he leered. Hermione was reminded of just minutes ago, when he had been staring at her cunt with the same intensity.

"Piss off," Harry said, putting a protective arm around Hermione, "She's ill, can't you just bugger off for a bit? I'm taking her to lie down."

Hermione felt her cunt squeeze. Malfoy knew she wasn't ill. And he knew why Harry thought she was ill. Oh bloody hell.

On the other hand...

As much as she wanted to run to the Tower, far away from this awkward confrontation, she also wanted to stay. Possibly, maybe and perhaps, something could come from this. Something ultimately resulting in an orgasm for her.

"Why don't why ask her what she wants to do?" Malfoy answered, licking his lips. She happened to glance down at his crotch, and swallowed hard. It was difficult to see through the folds of his robes, but there was a definite outline of an erection. He was still hard for her. Ten minutes had passed since their tryst in class and he was still hard. For her.

Maybe she should stay?

But... no. She could never do that.

Maybe she could?

She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't believe she was taking a risk like this. She was Hermione. She simply didn't do things like this. Lavender? Perhaps. But not Hermione Granger.

But Hermione was all about living to the fullest. She wanted to have stories to tell at the end of her life. She was always loath to give up a good adventure. She knew people liked to see her as a boring girl with her head constantly in a book, but she was friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Surely, she must have an irrational and impulsive side. She didn't like having regrets.

And she knew she'd regret it if she walked away now.

But what would Harry think if she were to leave with Malfoy? Never mind the violations of her own moral code, Harry would know about it. Sure, he wouldn't know what they had done, but he would know that there had been a moment where she had chosen Malfoy over him.

She could lie...

But could she lie to her best friend? About something so big?

Her eyes followed Malfoy's hand as it left the strap of his bag and crossed his body to scratch his arm. On it's way, it happened to brush against his erection and, deliberately or not, caused Hermione to bite her lip to keep a moan in.

Yes, she decided on a whim, she could lie to her best friend.

She turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry, I did promise Malfoy I'd look over his essay. We were going to do it later but since he's here now..." She gave herself a figurative pat on the back for sounding so coherent in her current state. And, throwing her last ounce of caution to the wind, took a step closer to Malfoy.

The blonde seemed shocked but utterly pleased with her decision. He regained his facade within seconds and stood next to her, a hand on the small of her back. This was almost worse than when Harry had done it moments ago because she knew what was coming. She knew he was being much more purposeful about his motions, every movement designed to further arouse her. Not that she was complaining.

"But Granger, darling," she looked up for a second, shocked by his endearment. "I think Potter's essay could use a look as well, don't you?"

Hermione nearly swallowed her tongue. "What?!"

"Come on Potter, let's go," he said, guiding a shell-shocked Hermione to a nearby empty classroom. She glanced behind her, not knowing what to do. Harry caught her eyes and frowned in confusion.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" he asked, taking the words straight from Hermione's mouth.

The Slytherin closed the door behind them. In place of a verbal answer, he slowly turned Hermione toward him and grasped her chin. They were standing extremely close and Hermione would have shoved him away if her thighs hadn't been soaked with the evidence of her current irrationality.

She could feel his hot breath on her lips and remembered that he had brought her off with little more than looks and written words. Her knees buckled as he brought their faces closer together, only centimetres separating them. His tongue darted out and flicked her top lip.

Her inexperience was playing against her as Hermione went weak at such intimacy. She was too turned on to do much else than release a pathetically wanton moan.

"Hermione!"

Hermione had forgotten Harry was there in the past seconds and tried to whip around. Malfoy held her in place however, so she couldn't see his face. She didn't struggle against his grasp as she found that she didn't really want to see Harry. She was sure he would be revolted that she was even letting Malfoy touch her.

What had Malfoy been thinking, inviting Harry? Was he trying to humiliate her further? Hadn't he gotten enough of that in class?

Apparently he hadn't, "Tell Saint Potter what you were doing in Potions today."

Oh sweet Merlin.

Malfoy turned her to face Harry, holding her tight against his chest, but she couldn't look her friend

in the eye. Instead, she settled for a spot to the lower left and promptly decided it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"Go on, tell him," he said, "Or shall I?" He was snaking a hand down her flat tummy, towards her burning core. She almost arched in to his hand in an attempt to bring him closer to her centre, but caught herself. She wouldn't do that in front of Harry. She couldn't.

She didn't want Malfoy to let her secret out, but sadly, her body was in charge now. Her logical mind had left her some time ago and had yet to fully return. Malfoy's subtle manipulations of her body were arousing. The fact that he was doing it in full view of her best friend, whom she also wanted, was simply too much.

"Well Potter, it seems your bookworm can't even articulate her actions." His hand brushed very lightly over her skirt covered mound and Hermione's entire core tensed visibly.

"Hermione," Harry asked, "What the bloody hell is he talking about? What's wrong? What's he doing to you?" Hermione saw his eyes glance quickly down to where Malfoy's hand was now playing with the hem of her skirt and then saw a blush flood his cheeks.

Ridiculous as it may seem, Hermione felt empowered. It was clear that Harry was thinking of her in a sexual way and she liked it. She could tell he was trying to keep his eyes off of Malfoy's toying hand.

"I'm not doing anything that she hasn't done to herself," Malfoy answered. "In fact, your precious little virgin was having a bit of fun with herself in Potions just now," he kissed her neck wetly and moved his hand to cup her underneath her skirt. Hermione couldn't control her reaction, she gasped as she arched back in to him, throwing her head into his shoulder, and bringing her arm up to grip the back of his neck.

"Hermione!" Harry cried again, from in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to be too concerned with him, though, as Malfoy easily slipped his finger between her soaking lips. She was still drenched and swollen from earlier, and the constant stimulation since her orgasm had left her on the brink. Hopefully she would finally be allowed to fall.

"Tell him, Granger. Tell him that you just got yourself off in class for me. That you touched yourself, rubbed yourself against the wooden bench until you were so wet that you couldn't hold on any longer. That you came all over the bench like a little slut, all for me." He circled his finger lightly around her clit until she was literally grinding her body back against his, looking for stimulation that was just evading her.

"Tell him."

"Yes," she breathed, wanting nothing more than his fingers on her clit, or inside her.

"Yes what?" he prompted, evilly.

"I touched myself," she managed to get out between moans as he finally gave in and circled two fingers over her sensitive bud. She was so close.

"And who did you think of?" Malfoy asked, his fingers moving faster and faster over her clit, effectively removing any reservations she may have retained.

"You," she gasped, bucking under his touch.

"Who?" He rubbed harder.

"Both of ... you," she squealed as she came, shaking and moaning.

Both men stilled as they heard her confession. It was clear that neither had been expecting that. Hermione couldn't stop the wave of her orgasm, and, had she the presence of mind, she would have been self-conscious of her moaning and writhing. As it was, she was way too far gone to even be aware that she was the only one in the room making any sound.

As her movements and gasps died down, the post-orgasmic wave of guilt hit her. It was dulled slightly by the fact that Malfoy's hand was still moving on her now extra-sensitive skin, but it was there.

"Harry?" she asked softly, terrified of his response.

There was a pause that seemed to last forever. "You thought of me?" he asked, voice hoarse and deliciously gravely.

"The – " she started. "Yeah..." She had been about to say, 'The first time' but then re-evaluated and decided that it was probably better that he thought she had only done it once.

"Do you want her, Potter?" she heard Malfoy asked from behind her, and she suddenly became aware that his rather large erection was pressed snugly between her arse cheeks. At some point during her orgasm, her skirt had ridden up in the back, and she could clearly feel his hardness through his thin pants.

Her heart raced at the intimate feeling as she glanced back at Harry. He wasn't wearing robes and it was very evident that he was in a right state himself. If the outline through his trousers was anything to go by. She swallowed hard.

It was clear that, while she had already come, the men in the room were just starting. Their minds weren't with them.

"Yes," Harry said, answering a question she had already forgotten. He advanced on her slowly as Malfoy leisurely continued to rub her. When he stood in front of her, he looked at her searchingly. Hermione wasn't quite sure what he was searching for, perhaps consent? Although she thought her orgasm had made her feelings on the matter fairly clear.

Whatever it was he was looking for, he obviously found it, as he cupped her cheek and drew her in for a slow kiss. Instincts propelled her forward, into his arms, but she brought Malfoy with her. He was, after all, somewhat wrapped around her.

She ended up sandwiched between the two men of her fantasies, both rock hard and pressed against her in the most intimate ways. Malfoy's fingers had further slowed on her clit and he now had three fingers rubbing up and down her entire cunt, spreading juices and generally sending tingles through her body.

Harry's lips opened beneath hers and their tongues slid together wetly.

As much as Hermione hated the thought, this was her first legitimate kiss. She had pecked a few boys in the past, but this was sexually charged and leading somewhere. And this was Harry and Malfoy. This was, in a word, brilliant.

It didn't feel as strange as she would have guessed and she felt herself start to get lost in the kiss. She felt wet and dirty. Malfoy had reattached himself to her neck and the feeling of two mouths on her, and two cocks pressed against her nearly made her come again.

Malfoy pulled her hips back to grind on and she immediately balanced her weight by pressing her tits firmly in to Harry's chest and deepening their kiss. She could feel the hard muscles beneath her chest, and rubbed against them sensually. Harry smelled clean and masculine. That, coupled with the tangy odour of her recent orgasm, created quite the assault on her senses.

Harry's fingers came up to her oxford shirt and fumbled with the top button. Her breasts were heaving against his chest and it seemed the boy wanted to undo her shirt without losing contact with her. She was unsure of how he would go about it, but very willing to let him have a go.

Somehow, miraculously, he unbuttoned several of the top buttons, enough to bare her bra. He broke the kiss and gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Mione," he said, unable to keep his eyes off her breasts, "Are you okay with this?"

She pecked him a kiss in answer and he immediately bent down slightly to focus on her breasts. Harry pulled her cups down, pushing her tits above the cup and suckled on her left nipple. A knot of tension coiled in her stomach and somehow extended down to her core, where she felt a shot of heat and even more wetness. She was sure Malfoy would feel it as well.

Indeed, as her hole contracted, Malfoy dipped a long middle finger into her. She wanted it. Her body had been craving his fingers back inside of her since they had last been there in Potions, and welcomed them warmly. She felt her walls grip him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Bloody hell Granger," Malfoy groaned as he withdrew his finger slightly, only to add another. "You're fucking soaked."

As if to prove his point, her cunt made a wet slurping sound as it accepted the two fingers.

"Shit," Harry said, pulling away from her abused nipple and dropping to the floor in front of her. "I can't take this. Mione, can I please..." he trailed off and gestured desperately to her barely hidden mound. Had Malfoy's hand not been on her, Harry would have had a lovely upskirt view of her pulsating and lubricated pussy.

Hermione could do nothing but whimper and nod her head nervously. She wanted this so badly that it frightened her. Could feelings like this be healthy? Did she really care?

Harry didn't even bother removing her skirt, he just waited as Malfoy removed his fingers, nudged her legs apart with his hands, and raised himself under her skirt. She was hyper sensitive before he even had the chance to touch her with his mouth. All her attention was focussed on the very small part of her body that he was advancing on. And she could tell he was teasing her. She could feel his hot breath on her slit, his fingers slowly pulled her lips apart and then paused. She knew he was staring at he opening. It was unnerving but perversely pleasurable. She felt her hole tighten in response and then heard him breath in, loud and long.

She had to lean against Malfoy with most of her weight, as she went light headed. Harry was smelling her. Harry was beneath her skirt, spreading her cunt lips, and smelling her.

Hermione was amazed by how long she had been held at the precipice and desperately hoped she wouldn't come as soon as Harry laid lips on her. Which had damn well better be soon.

To her confusion, she felt him release her outer lips, allowing her pussy to remain relatively hidden. What was he doing?

Her question went out the window as she felt his tongue glide lightly from the back of her slit, all the way to the top. He didn't attempt to penetrate her outer lips, just put enough pressure to make her grasp at Malfoy's arms in support and suck in a lungful of air.

The blonde had abandoned his other roles in the play to hold her up. He would occasionally kiss, lick, bite or suckle the side of her neck. He added another to that list, as he leaned to her ear.

"What's Potter doing to your pretty little pussy, under that skirt?" his voice was soft and gravely.

As he asked, Harry's tongue had finally dipped in to her. He was slowly lapping at her, flexing his tongue widely to reach every crevice. He was focussing mainly on her hole but would, every few licks, extend up to her clit. With each of those licks, her hips would buck.

"He's licking me," she gasped.

"How does it feel?"

"Fuck," she groaned and bucked as he passed over her clit. "Soft and warm and wet. So wet."

"How badly do you want to come? Is your clit pulsing? Are you dripping on your best friend's face yet?"

Harry moaned at the words, without pausing in his activities. He seemed, then and there, to make it his goal to have her drip on his face, as he redoubled his efforts. He employed his left hand, sliding two fingers in to the already relatively stretched, and undoubtedly lubricated hole. This done, his mouth was gloriously free to focus on her clit. He sucked the nub inside his mouth and suckled for all he was worth, occasionally letting it free, to bat it around with his tongue.

Hermione couldn't believe the slippery heat of his mouth, as her clit was suck and tongued mercilessly. Why did people even bother getting out of bed?

"Yes, Harry... yes!" She shouted, barely supporting herself anymore. One of Malfoy's arms was around her hips, keeping them still for Harry, and also allowing him to continue grinding his own erect cock against her bum.

"Fuck, don't stop," she was rotating her hips in time with his fingers' thrusts, straining against the hold Malfoy had on her from behind.

"I bet Potter loves his little bookworm's cum all over his face. Listen. Can you hear your juices?" She could. They squished every time Harry thrust his fingers in to her, creating a delicious symphony of wetness, moans and breathing. She wanted to cum.

"Potter, stop," she heard Malfoy instruct suddenly and she felt Harry pull away

"What?!" she half moaned, and yelled. She had been so... close...

"You don't think you get all the fun, do you?" Malfoy asked. "We can't have you coming twice before either of us gets a chance," he was teasing her, but she didn't care.

She instantly decided that Malfoy was going to be useless, in giving her what she wanted. And what she wanted was to come. She turned to Harry, who was still kneeling on the floor in front of her, watching them for a clue as to what to do next.

Hermione took that decision away from him, as she knelt down as well. Harry had a slightly awkward look about him, as if he believed she would suddenly change her mind about all this and accuse him of rape. She would do no such thing.

"Harry," she said, leaning close and stroking down his firm, rippled chest. "I want this. I'm thinking clearly and I really, really want this." She leaned closer still, and kissed him with tentative lips.

That seemed the correct thing to say, as he fully accepted her again. His fingers came up once more to remove her shirt all together, followed quickly by her bra. Having her breasts completely unrestrained seemed to have been Harry's main goal, and he occupied himself with them. Gently massaging, tugging, flicking at her nipples, sucking, nibbling. She would never understand men and breasts... but she would appreciate the resulting attention.

She vaguely wondered where Malfoy was, and if he was upset with her for turning to Harry, when she felt something bump her chin. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact and turned towards it.

Hermione was faced, quite directly, with her first cock. She had never seen one in real life, just pictures from Lavender's magazines. But if those were anything to go by, Malfoy's was beautiful. If you could call a cock 'beautiful'. It was a rosy pink, in contrast with his pale body, and was nestled in a very light bright thatch of well groomed pubic hair.

She turned slightly, careful not to jostle Harry away from her breasts, and grasped it firmly. She had read up on the proper handling of such an organ, and felt mildly confident. Just to be sure, however, as she stroked Malfoy's cock, slowing moving her hands up and down his length, he watched his face. He watched he right back, his nostrils flaring at every pass she made over the head. That was clearly his most sensitive area.

Curiously, she leaned forward and licked the mushroomed head of his erection. She made sure not to pass over the bead of liquid that had formed at the slit, because she wasn't feeling quite that adventurous yet.

Malfoy's reaction came as a pleasant surprise. He sucked in a breath, dropped his head back to the ceiling, and his abdominals twitched. He had obviously held back a thrust for her benefit.

Hermione, meanwhile, had quite liked the clean yet salty taste of his organ. She liked the way there was only a very slight give of the skin under her tongue. She liked the fact that she had just licked a cock.

Without a thought for the pre-cum, she took the entire head in to her mouth and suckled. She dug her tongue in to his slit, lapping up the semen and surprisingly, enjoying the taste. She had thought she would, at best, be neutral to it, after reading all the magazines.

"Fuck, Granger," Malfoy grunted, tangling a hand in her hair. "Suck it, use your tongue,"

She followed his requests as best she could, though never taking more than the first few inches in to her mouth. It was far easier to stroke the rest of his cock with her hand, while focussing her attentions on his head and foreskin. Hermione loved the warm weight in her mouth and moaned, her lips stretched widely.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Harry groaned, tearing away from his playthings to watch her suck off the Slytherin. His pupils were wide with lust and he tore his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. The good girl in Hermione wanted to watch where it landed so they wouldn't have trouble finding it later, but she was far too drawn to his naked torso.

She pulled away from Malfoy's cock with a smacking sound, and wiped away the trail of saliva connecting them, her eyes still trailing over her best friend's form.

Harry leaned in and initiated a soft kiss against Hermione's still blowjob-swollen lips. She moaned, knowing that he could taste Malfoy on her tongue.

Slowly, she tipped into him, causing them both to lower to the floor, Hermione straddling him. They continued kissing heatedly, while Hermione raised her pelvis a little in order to undo his trousers. The material covering the zip had become wet with her pussy, in the few seconds that they had been in contact. This knowledge caused a rush of adrenaline through Hermione as the reality of the situation hit her.

They would soon be naked and aroused. Their groins would come in contact while they were both sexually prepared. Hermione was most likely about to have sex. She momentarily abandoned her efforts at removing his clothes and rubbed herself against him once more. She broke the kiss to grind her wet cunt against his half revealed cock.

Harry moaned in, what sounded like, pain and quickly shuffled to pull his trousers further down his legs, fully exposing his hard cock. Hermione nearly drooled. She decided, then and there, that she loved cock. It hadn't just been Malfoy's. There was something about the shape, the size, and the general rigidity that she absolutely adored. It was so natural and right.

These thoughts flowing through her mind caused her arm to, almost automatically, reach for Malfoy's shaft. She didn't bring it to her mouth, however, as she was still somewhat focussed on Harry. They both knew what was coming, and she wanted to be conscious of the moment she lost her virginity.

"This is going to hurt," Harry warned as she took his cock with her other hand. His was expression a mix of horny anticipation and concern.

"I'll be fine," she replied, not feeling the moment was right to elaborate and explain her frequent use of a bright blue dildo.

Her hand stilled on Malfoy as she sat up slightly, bringing Harry's cock to her sopping wet entrance. She had never been so excited. Harry was biting his lip and gripping her thighs tightly, obviously barely clinging to the last thread of his self-control. Not being one to play games at such a crucial moment, she slowly lowered herself on to her best friend. She felt his swollen head pass tightly through her, pressing in to areas that no one but her had ever touched before.

She finally settled back in to his lap, completely seated on him. He had a fairly long cock and she could feel his head pressing uncomfortably against her cervix. Thankfully, in this position, she would be able to control how deep he went.

As Hermione grew more comfortable with his length, she began rocking back and forth. Harry would occasionally jerk his hips up, but kept control overall. On every forward rock, her clit smashed against his pelvic bone in a delicious way, sometimes causing her to grind.

Growing more excited, she grabbed Malfoy's shirt and pulled him in. Wait. Why was he still wearing a shirt? She tugged it impatiently up, making him take the hint and remove his shirt, while she descended on his erection. She took more in to her mouth this time, and was significantly less concerned about technique if the messiness was anything to go by.

Hermione had started losing control at both ends. Harry had taken to holding her hips slightly above his, and pounding in to her. She could only guess that he'd become fed up with her slow pace. The sounds of wet suction were audible throughout the empty classroom, though the cause of them was hidden by her skirt. If Harry were to look down, all he would see was his soaking wet cock, thrusting. The point of contact was hidden to him.

Apparently, this simply wouldn't do, and he readjusted his hands on her hips, lifting the skirt. She felt oddly exposed. She knew that her childhood friend could now see everything she had to offer. Her sopping wet cunt being stretched to the limit by his hard cock, the small landing strip she shaved in to her pubes, and her inner lips, clinging to his cock each time he withdrew.

Above this, Hermione was really giving her first blowjob the best go she could. Saliva had started dripping down her chin, in her enthusiasm, but Malfoy didn't seem to mind. She was moaning almost constantly now, from the fucking down below, and her suction was escalating. It was now her goal to have Malfoy come before her. There were two reasons for this, her brain quickly supplied. One; it would prove to him that she could excel at anything she so chose. Two; she was more likely to enjoy swallowing what he had to offer.

It was with this determination that the hand on the base of his erection started squeezing harder, and her tongue renewed its efforts on his head.

She could feel that he was on the brink, but somehow, he managed to hold on. Without thinking, her other hand came up to gently fondle his balls. That did the trick almost immediately. She felt them draw up to his body and she knew what was coming.

She prepared herself, drawing away a little, so that just the tip of his cock was in her mouth. The next thing she knew, she was swallowing load after load of come. She figured he had been erect since Potions so there was a reason there was so much come, but still. She hadn't expected this much. Hermione didn't really care, truth be told. She was too near her own orgasm to judge. She simply sucked his cock for all she was worth, swallowing as quickly as she could.

There was a little overflow, that sprayed on to her chin but she focussed solely on the task at hand.

Once his cock had finished spewing and twitching, she let it drop from her mouth. Malfoy's knees seemed to shake before he gave up and sat down next to the fucking couple. Hermione smiled slightly at the gentle post-orgasmic expression on his face and went to wipe her chin. Before she could wipe the stray semen on the floor, Harry grabbed her arm. The move caused him to release his hold on her, and she dropped heavily into his lap. She arched her back at the deep penetration, and started bouncing up and down on his cock, still curious about why he was holding her arm.

And then, in the hottest act she had ever seen, Harry brought her come covered finger to his mouth and sucked it.

Harry had wanted to taste Malfoy's come.

With an ecstatic moan, Hermione came, her finger still enveloped by Harry's mouth. She arched so far back that she would have fallen, had it not been for Harry's bent knees. She felt herself clench down hard on Harry's cock, which was still pounding into her. Apparently the taste of come and Hermione's orgasm was enough to finish Harry off, as he too threw his head back, knocking it against the stone floor. She felt him buck up in to her spasming walls, and watched his face contort in pleasure.

The next thing Hermione was aware of, was collapsing on the cold floor, next to a still seated Malfoy, and Harry, who was panting as though he had just run a marathon.

With the hormones effectively out of her system, reality set it.

She had lost her virginity. In a threesome. With her best friend and biggest enemy. Struck by the ridicule of the situation, she had to either laugh or cry, and she chose to laugh.

Hermione didn't know where they would go from here – any of them, but for the time being, she would enjoy the blanket that Harry had wandlessly conjured for them to rest on.


End file.
